Premonition
]] ]] ]] The gift of premonition (a.k.a. Foresight, Precognition, Retrocognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry etc.) is the ability to see the past or future in various ways. This is Phoebe Halliwell's original power from season 1 onward ("Something Wicca This Way Comes"). She later loses her active powers, including her premonitions, for taking it for granted but goes on to earn it back ("Styx Feet Under"). Throughout the series, Phoebe's powers have progressively grown, originally being able to only see the future, to being able to see visions of the past ("The Witch Is Back"), and then being able astral project (though not of her own will) into her future self's body ("The Eyes Have It"), and then to being able to possess a separate body from her future self in a vision. Phoebe can also call for visions if she really concentrates for example in "The Power of Two" when she call for a vision when touching Piper's plane ticket, allowing her to see that Piper was going to miss her plane if they weren't quick enough. In order to receive a premonition, Phoebe had to make contact with an object that was somehow related to the situation or person her vision was about. Several times, Phoebe has receieved a vision without touching anything, one example being when the Seer sent her a vision of Paige's demise ("Womb Raider"), and another being when entering the demon Vinceres' apartment, where the excessive psychic energies residing in the Apartment because of Vinceres' possession of the power of Empathy allowing Phoebe to receive a premonition ("Primrose Empath"). The demonic Seer Kyra once said that she had to touch objects also, when she was starting in the craft, to have visions. At the time that she made this statement, it was seen that Kyra didn't have to touch objects and could seemingly remain lucid in the present while receiving a vision. This heavily implies that Phoebe will also be able to receive visions at will and remain lucid and many other things that Kyra could do if her powers continue to advance. It is also possible to transfer a premonition to another person, if the person who had it first remembers it and the person on the receiving end also possesses this power. Examples of this would be: *The Seer to Phoebe *Kyra to Phoebe *Phoebe to bystander (after Zankou interrupted a power switching spell) *Phoebe to Odin We have seen Phoebe's power of premonition grow into a separate power twice in the series, once in "Morality Bites," where we see that Phoebe's power evolves into the ability of electro-mental ignitions, allowing her to electrocute and destroy the minds of her victims. How it evolved to this is unknown, however. The second time was in "Valhalley Of the Dolls Part 1" where Phoebe states herself that her power of empathy must've grown from her power of premonition. This became one of her permanent powers until it was taken away in season 6 because she took them for granted. However in the Charmed Novel, "Trickery Treat" Phoebe gains back her empathy power. Personal Gain Throughout the course of the series Phoebe used this gift once for personal gain when she took a job as a psychic, offering to use the power as a way to earn money revealing future events to clients. But ultimately it serves a greater purpose allowing her to foresee and prevent a man from being hit by a car. And it is at the job where Piper shows up and meets an innocent, Mark Chow who they are to protect from Yama. (Dead Man Dating) Electro-Mental Ignitions Seen in Morality Bites, 10 years down the road, Phoebe's power of Premonition evolved into Electro-Mental ignition allowing her to incinerate and burn the mind of a victim, Cal Greene; during this time we see her use Levitation as well, causing both her and Cal to levitate while she is killing him. *'Note:' In Morality Bites, when Leo tells phoebe she killed Cal Greene, phoebe repiles "I mean i wouldn't. I-i couldn't. What could i have done...premonitioned﻿ the guy to death, my power is passive" well technically she did since electro-mental ignitions is a aspect of premonitions. It's the ability to make people relive over and over within a matter of seconds the worst moments of their life, knocking them unconscious, and if it wished, even killing them. It's extremely powerful. It's also a rare and active power. Astral Premonition Also called "Astral Echo" this is the ability to project one's astral body into another time-frame, like a cross between Astral Projection and Premonition. She had a premontion that turned into an Astral Echo where she was shot with Orin's beams in the premonition and then in reality when out of the Echo, experienced the same wounds. Phoebe first manifested this power when she overcame the problems that neglected her powers for months, and add contact of Gypsy Magic, she experienced the premonition of their death while projecting into her future self's body. In Hulkus Pocus she manifested it again and pays a visit to her future self and learns to believe in her abilities again, and that she will most definitely have a child in the future. Gallery Image:Astralecho1.jpg|Phoebe receives her first Astral Echo Image:Astralecho2.jpg Image:Astralecho3.jpg Image:Astralecho4.jpg Image:Astralecho5.jpg Image:Astralecho7.jpg Image:Astralecho8.jpg|Phoebe just before echoing into future Image:Astralecho9.jpg|Beginning of Echo Image:Astralecho10.jpg|Phoebe echoes into future self Image:Astralecho12.jpg|Orin activates power Image:Astralecho11.jpg|Orin strikes Piper Image:Astralecho13.jpg|Orin strikes Paige Image:Astralecho14.jpg|Orin launches blast at Phoebe Image:AstralEcho.jpg|Present Phoebe experiences Orin's blast Image:Astralecho16.jpg|She falls to the floor in reality Image:Astralecho17.jpg|Leo heals Phoebe Image:Astralechopocus1.jpg|Phoebe touches Chris' blanket Image:Astralechopocus2.jpg|Phoebe echoes into future Image:Astralechopocus3.jpg|Future Phoebe and her daughter Image:Astralecho9.4.jpg|Present and Future Phoebe talk Image:Astralecho9.5.jpg Image:Echodaughter.jpg|Phoebe's daughter smiles Image:Astralechopocus9.jpg List of users *Phoebe Halliwell *Prue Halliwell, in Love Hurts after Piper casts a spell to Switch Powers *Patricia Halliwell, while pregnant with Phoebe *Odin *Kyra *The Seer *Crone *Enola Users who achieve this power through Crystallomancy *P.Russell *Gideon *Madame Teresa Category:Powers